Pretty in Pink
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: AU. What would have happened if, during the period between Episode 1 and 2, Jango Fett was given a job to kill a Female Jedi Padawan with bright pink hair? Well, this is the story that never was.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty in Pink**

_AU. What would have happened if, during the period between TPM and AOTC, Jango Fett was given a job to kill a Jedi Padawan with bright pink hair? Well, this is the story that never was. May contain sexual content later on._

_Never written about Jango Fett before but thought this would be a fun idea._

* * *

Jango had no idea why he was being sent to kill this Jedi. She didn't sound very important and also didn't seem like much of a threat to anyone but he had been sent to kill her anyway.

Jango Fett, a Mandalorian raised Bounty hunter from the world Concord Dawn, was currently on his way to hunt down and kill a Jedi Padawan by the name of Aprera Estia. He hadn't been told what she actually looked like only that she would be very easy to distinguish and that also she'd be alone on the world Illum.

His contact had told him that she was on the icy world of Illum to build her new lightsaber and that, because she had to do this on her own, she would be completely alone.

The only reason the Mandalorian mercenary was going on this chase was because he was bored. He wanted something new and exciting in his life and being stuck on a peaceful world that no one even knew existed was most definitely _not _exciting.

So he was on his way to Illum now, in his ship Slave 1: a modified Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft. It wouldn't be long now before he pulled out of hyperspace and...

_Beep, beep._

Well. Maybe it would be now that he'd be coming out of hyperspace. _Well, time to kill this Jedi_.

* * *

Aprera sat, freezing her behind of in the cold crystal caves on the planet Illum. She had been here a very long time, or at least she believed she'd been here a long time: but it was hard to tell when there was no way of knowing the time.

Her Master had told her to come here, alone as all Jedi do, to build her new lightsaber. She hadn't wanted to come to Illum because she had said that she'd wanted a pink crystal for her lightsaber and not one of the ones that grew here on Illum.

However, her Master had made her come here anyway assuring her young Padawan that she would get a lightsaber that would be, most definitely hers and hers alone.

Aprera took a deep breath and sighed, as she continued to use the Force to build her saber. She was nearly done and now, all she needed was a crystal. This was what she had been dreading but instead of giving up, she reached out into the wonders of the Force and tried to 'feel' a connection with a crystal.

She was shocked to find one almost instantly. It was as if it were calling out to her, summoning her to use it in her saber. Seeing no other alternative she pulled the crystal to her and began to place the crystal into the saber using the Force.

It didn't take long from her to finish the lightsaber but she would have to wait to see if it actually felt as if it was hers. Opening her eyes, she revealed the wondrous imagery of thousands of crystals, all reflecting and refracting light in every direction and painting the entire cave in strange colours.

She raised her eyes and saw the weapon floating in front of her. Without hesitation she grabbed the saber and jumped to her feet. It was only after a moment that she realised how weak her legs felt after all the time she'd spent sat down and she was forced to steady herself on the wall of the cave.

After recovering she gazed down at the hilt and pressed the activation switch on the golden hilt. It sprang to life and she stood and stared in shock.

The blade was pink. It was the pink she'd always wished her blade to be but this wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible, could it? Illum's caves were only supposed to grow green and blue coloured crystals. The twenty four year old would have loved to find out but was stopped when she heard a noise coming from outside.

It was quiet but it gradually grew louder and louder until it stopped. She realised quickly that it must be a ship of some kind but whether or not it was friendly or not, she didn't particularly want to find out.

It was then that she realised that only Jedi had the coordinates for this place and that it must be only another Padawan coming to build their saber. But as she found out, this wasn't correct.

"I don't know what you've done, but somebody wants your head". She span around quickly towards the voice's source.

* * *

Jango stood, clad in his sleek, silver Mandalorian armour staring at this Padawan. He could tell from the Jedi's body that it was female and considering she was the only person the sensors on his ship had detected on this planet, he assumed that she was Aprera Estia.

She didn't look very threatening, standing at most at 5 feet 2 inches tall and a petit body but he hadn't and couldn't see her face. It was obscured by the hood from her light brown Jedi Robe.

Deciding he wanted to get down to the fighting he pulled out one of this blaster pistols. The woman stood completely still but as he raised the pistol she quickly ignited her pink bladed lightsaber.

He took a few shots and she deflected all of them. He decided to shoot faster and faster but still she continued to dance and deflect all of the bolts of energy. Jango watched as she danced around and he had to admit that it looked almost beautiful. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

Getting irritated from this he pulled out his second blade and repeatedly fired upon the woman.

He finally made his break through when he shot two shots close together, one low at her legs and the other high, aimed near her heart. The one near her heart struck and she fell backwards against the wall of the cave. The saber went slack in her hand and Jango could see that her breathing had quickened dramatically.

He was, however, quite shocked. Most people would have usually been dead from a shot like that but she was still standing. She even managed to push away from the cave and raise her blade again in challenge.

Jango took aim and fired again, but she somehow managed to lift the blade and deflect the bolt, and then another, and another. On the forth shot she let one hit her chest again but on her right side.

The Padawan fell back against the cave wall once again and dropped her weapon. Once again the mercenary was shocked to see her still standing. She must have been in great pain but yet she was still unwilling to give up.

Taking a moment to gain her breath, or as little as she could, she reached for her saber again and pulled it to her with the Force. She ignited the blade once again and held it protectively in front of her.

Jango had to admit that he was very impressed with this girl. She had probably been stuck on this cold world for days, perhaps weeks, and yet she had still put up a fight after she'd been shot twice.

Almost regretting killing a worthy advisory Jango raised his blaster one more time and fired at her legs. She couldn't deflect the shot and fell to the floor in a heap. The Mandalorian walked slowly over to her as she rolled over onto her back. He still hadn't seen her face and he wanted to see the woman who'd fought so well against him, and who'd die with honour.

He knelt down beside her, looking over her form. She had two red patches on her robes where she's been shot and from the amount of the red licked he could see, Jango assumed that she would definitely die without medical care.

Moving up to her face he slowly pushed away the hood that had stayed up somehow during the battle and stared in complete astonishment at what he saw.

The Jedi had a completely flawless face with beautiful pale skin and a very feminine face but it was her hair, her bright pink hair, which shocked the Mandalorian the most. She was most definitely the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and he found he couldn't pull himself away from her. He found himself staring into her eyes through his visor, which he noticed where also the beautiful pink colour.

He found himself longing to know her, the first time he'd ever wanted to know someone and as she stared back, he realised that she was staring back with just as much intensity. Just as the woman passed from consciousness Jango made his decision and took picked up the Jedi and took her back to his ship.

* * *

_How was it? Please Review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty in Pink: Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Jango had brought the Jedi back with him to Kamino. He had constantly doubted his decision to bring her back for the entire time and now was no different.

He paced the medical ward which was cleaned spotless. Well the entire station on Kamino was spotless but that was beside the point. He wasn't in his armour but instead in a simple blue shirt and pants.

Every time he seemed to come to a decision about whether or not to leave and wait for her to heal, or stay and actually kill her he would look at her still body. Every time he would look at the sleeping angel in the Bacta tank his 'Mandalorian' side seemed to disappear and instead he turned into simply a man.

Grunting to himself he sat down on a chair in the corner and simply watched her floating form.

Her body was as flawless as her face with pale skin: with the exception of the blaster wounds Jango had given to her. And the fact that she wasn't covered in much at all didn't help Jango in trying to think properly.

"She should be waking up soon". Jango jumped at the sooth voice speaking and looked up high to see Taun We. Taun We was a Kaminoan woman with a very gentle nature who stood high as all her species did. She was one of the people who worked here with the clones and Jango had known her for years.

"Good" he replied simply.

"She shouldn't have even survived, especially considering she spent two days on your ship without the proper medical attention" the Kaminoan woman informed. Jango had already been wondering this. It was as if she had the resilience of a Mandalorian but that couldn't be the explanation. He had never seen a Mandalorian whose natural hair colour was pink.

After a few minutes, with Jango still sitting, and with Taun We standing and waiting for the inevitable there was a slight twitch in the tank, and Jango's eyes immediately shot open. He looked to her face and he was met with her open eyes.

* * *

Aprera felt sore all over. That instantly ruled out the option that she'd become one with the Force. So she was alive but where was she. The last thing she remembered was looking at the helmet of a Mandalorian but it was if she had seen through the helmet and seen the very soul of the man behind the mask.

It had been strange but despite the fact that he'd been trying to kill her, she felt an instant connection to the man. It had never happened to her before with anyone, Jedi or not, and for it to happen with someone trying to kill her was just strange.

She tried to take in a deep breath but realised she had something around her mouth, helping her breath. She opened her eyes to try to realise what was going on but was met only with a sea of blur. She looked around, trying to figure out what was going on and through the haze she could only see one being clearly: him.

She didn't know how she knew it was him, but it was. He was dressed in casual attire. She had to admit that he had a rugged handsomeness about him and it was soon after she realised she'd never thought of anyone as being handsome before.

She watched him for a moment before his eyes met hers and they both seemed to join, merge with one another somehow. She would have gasped for breath had it not been for her being inside a bacta tank.

She saw him give an order to someone but she didn't take any notice of anything other than him, even as she was pulled from the clear liquid.

* * *

She seemed_ so_ fragile as she was lifted from the tank, nothing like the warrior Jango had fought against back on the planet Illum. She hadn't spoken since she had been laid down on one of the beds in the med-centre, instead allowing Taun We to do what she needed to in helping heal the woman.

After finishing up the Kaminoan woman informed Jango that she'd done all she could for the woman and the Mandalorian nodded, not actually hearing what she'd said. He watched her with his predatory gaze for a moment before she finally spoke.

"You know that the sentence for kidnapping is nearly as long as it is for murder" she spoke as she began to trace the outline of the wounds on her stomach. The skin had nearly healed already, thanks to the Kaminoan's genius.

"Perhaps I should have killed you then and saved myself the trouble" he answered.

She looked at him. "Then why didn't you?"

Jango shrugged. "You were the most worthy challenge I've ever had to face, and I've had enough of killing the ones that are worthy." He looked her over for a while. "Where are you from?"

"It's usually more polite to ask what a person's name is first" the Jedi snapped.

"I already know your name Aprera" Jango retorted. "Someone wanted you dead and I can't help but wonder, why?" The pink-haired Jedi shrugged. "That doesn't worry you?" Jango questioned.

"No, not really" she responded before she decided to see if she could walk. She walked around the med-centre for a moment, with Jango's eyes on her, before sitting down once again.

"I don't know" Aprera spoke.

"You don't know what?" Jango asked.

"Where I come from" she answered simply.

"You must have warriors blood in you somewhere: if it hadn't been for the hair I might have thought that you were Mandalorian" Jango explained.

"I thought the Mandalorians were a peaceful people now" the Jedi retorted.

Jango chuckled. "Once a people are born and bred as warriors they never will be able to stop getting the feelings a warrior gets".

There was a moment of silence as Aprera checked her belongings, minus her new saber of course, and then began to put on some clothing other than med-centre wear. After finishing she turned to the bounty hunter. "So, am I a prisoner?"

"Your here for your own protection" Jango answered simply, walking over to look out of the single window of the room to the wild, untamed oceans below. "Whoever wants you dead will eventually get to you. If you stay here, you'll be safe".

"I might go along with what you're proposing if you hadn't been the one who'd been hired to kill me in the first place". She faced his back. "If I go back, I highly doubt they'd be able to get to me in the Jedi Temple".

Jango chuckled dryly. "And what good is a Jedi who hides behind closed walls. You'd want to go out eventually, or you'd be forced to, and when you do they'll kill you".

Aprera seemed to think about what he had said. "What's your name?"

"Fett. Jango Fett" he stated before walking out, leaving the Jedi wondering just what she was going to do.

* * *

"_So, your mission was a success?" _questioned a voice, which sounded mechanical and was drowned in static.

"Yes, the Jedi Padawan is dead" Jango answered. He realised he had no idea why he was doing this for the pink-haired Jedi: maybe it was his gut instinct and that was almost never wrong. "The credits are to be transferred to my account".

"Of course, I am not unreasonable". It wasn't as if Jango needed the credits, he just liked robbing them from the cowards who were forced to hire in order to kill and not do it themselves.

With that he cut the transmissions and stood from his seat. Behind him, asleep in his room, was his six year old son, Boba. His son was the only family he had, and the only release from his Mandalorian heritage. His son was so much like him, yet different. He had had a different upbringing to Boba, with his son having a less hectic life.

That was why he had done this thing, allowing the people of Kamino to clone him. He wanted to settle down eventually and he might as well do so with a hefty sum of money in his bank account. His thoughts returned to Aprera. He had no idea what he was going to do with her now he had told her to, pretty much, stay here with him until the heat had gone. She seemed like a nice girl: feisty, young, good-looking and one hell of a fighter. He wondered if she did actually have some Mandalorian blood in her.

He was about to leave the room when there was a knock on his residents door. He took one last look at his son before leaving the room to answer the door. As he opened the door, he was met with the sight of Aprera, now dressed in very simple clothing that made her look more feminine somehow.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure". Jango allowed her to pass him and she stood for a moment before sitting down on a one of the seats in his room.

"I have decided to stay, if only for a few days" the Jedi began. "You did decide not to kill me after all so I guess I can trust you, if only slightly. I will, however, eventually have to return to Coruscant as they may Master will probably get very worried about my absence".

Jango nodded. He looked at the woman for a moment and wondered just what she had done to deserve death. He had never heard of her and he was sure he would have if she had done something important. He realised, subconsciously, that he didn't want her to be killed and for some reason found himself promising himself that he would protect her. He shook his head at these strange thoughts he was having and sat down beside the pink-haired girl.

* * *

Review. Tell me what you think.


End file.
